Unbelievable
by pam halliwell
Summary: Harry POV. If she moves in my arms one more time, even to scratch her nose, I think I might lose my mind. G/H. R/H. One-shot.


**Unbelievable (Harry POV)**

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with JK Rowling, harry Potter, WB, any of the actors (much to my chagrin), EMF etc etc etc

**Pairings:** For those of you that don't know me, because you wouldn't bother if you did:

Harry/ Ginny, with a pinch of Ron/ Hermione.

**Time:** Pick what you feel suits it best.

I've just seen all the promo pics of Half-Blood prince and I have to say: I'm sure Bonnie Wright (the actress who is playing Ginny) is a very nice girl but she has to be the unsexiest red-head I have ever seen in my life. The way Ginny is portrayed in fanfic is always so vivacious and full of life, that anything less is going to be so boring for me to watch. This is the little remedy concocted in my head.

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND listening to the song 'Unbelievable' by EMF while reading. Otherwise it seems like poor writing on my part. When reading and listening you notice the words kind of flow with the song. **

I picked this song 'cause it came out round about the time when the canon is set and because it's really an innocent song but has so much potential.

One last thing before you read: Think back to the last time you danced randomly alone in your house almost knocking over that precious vase... Yeah I thought so :P ... Go on...

**PRESS PLAY**

The first chords could be heard. Ginny's a sucker for a British band with an upbeat tempo, even if the lyrics are a little dodgy.

She grabbed Hermione from off the couch, dragging her kicking and screaming.

"Ginny, no."

"Hermione, yes." And added a come hither gesture for good measure.

Her hips swerved to the melody almost like she was one with the quavers. Nothing can stop a girl when she feels from dancing along to an innocent song I guess.

Her arms in the air, her fingers moving like a gypsy's. Years of experience of dancing in front of her bedroom mirror.

Eyes half closed. Everything's out of sync. Everything's in tune.

Waist so small but delicate. Does she know she'd put a belly-dancer to shame? She can't. Ron would be having a fit. No he's just transfixed by Hermione.

Oh Merlin no.

Arms stretched out in front of them, pointing at each other. It'd be ridiculous, if it weren't so appropriate. Getting ready to belt out the signature tune. I love radios.

_The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say..._

_  
YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE._

Heads bobbing from left to right almost too much but just right to the "O", "O", "O" part.

Hermione loves it just as much her. It's infectious they're jumping to the chorus. Ginny once said: A good sing-off – the scales to any friendship.

Second verse. Pointing in that girlish way only girls/ groupies singing along can. Huge grins on their faces. Pouting lips. Why do girls always do that? Oh that's right because she's biologically ingrained to know it's sexy as hell.

An eel couldn't move as gracefully. Shoulders lift ever slightly, the left, no wait now it's the right. Moves upwards to her long perfect neck. Did EMF actually have her slender neck in mind when they wrote this song?

_The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say_

Everyone in a chorus: _YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE._

Double take. Did she just do what I think she did. Popped her polo shirt collar. That can't be. Wait that's my shirt. I do that when I'm about to take off on the Nimbus. Dad had his ruffling hair. I lift my collar. Us Potter men have to have some kind of OCD. She can't have done that on purpose. Did she just look over at me?

Merlin I'm done for.

I've never wished those eyes of hers didn't exist as bad as I do now/ wished I could kiss her as bad as I do now.

Exaggerated walking towards each other /rapping along holding an imaginary mic. Acting like an offended girlfriend. Overdone acting. I love it.

Hermione knows all the words! Ron looks at me with the most proud/ grand grin on his face. And then the look of determination. He gets up and starts dancing with her. He grabs her waist from behind and pulls her flush. And suddenly you know the song has become a slow one for them.

I shift back to my girlfriend, the one who has caused all this trouble. If I weren't so hooked, I'd have her thrown in Azkaban.

Oh no no no no no.

I shake my head.

And she nods, seductive grin in place. She's looking down at me from her vantage point while I'm still on the couch. And grabs my wrist.

Well I can't say I haven't always liked a woman to take over.

Us heroes like to be taken care of every now and then, Sirius would say.

She slows down for my sake. She knows I'm a horrid dancer.

The song is actually reaching its climax.

Timing has never been our strong point.

She placed my hands on her waist.

Merlin, if re-incarnation exists, please let me be a poet. I'll tell you why when I actually am.

She's mouthing the words but shifting her eyes from me to our hands:

_The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say..._

She bobs her head one last time then lays it on my chest. I'm swaying her. She looks up at me.

I'm back to the chocolate pools.

Really I'm a goner.

I stretch out my hand and spin her. It's the best that I can manage. But Merlin, bless her she acts like that's all she wanted.

Then she gives me this toothy smirk, one that reminds me she'll always be sixteen and I'll always be seventeen. It wasn't that long ago, was it?

She does that thing where she twirls back into my chest with my arm wrapped around her.

"I knew you could do it." She whispers in my ear.

Huh, maybe that's all she did want!

I love this girl.

Unbelievable really doesn't cut it.

Merlin it can't be decent to think these thoughts in her parents' house.

Damn the guitar.

Damn her innocent movements.

"INNOCENT! HA!" The old friendly beast makes a reappearance. How fantastic of him! Now if you can get me out of this mess, I promise I won't ignore you next time you try to knock me over on the head with the "Obviously you fancy Ginny!" sign.

I hate that smile of hers.

Like she knows everything she's capable of doing.

"That's because she does."

Shut up you.

Her arms are around my neck. Ginny, love, what did I tell you about seducing me while I'm trying desperately to keep control?

"You do know it's ok to kiss her now right. She's not going to disappear into thin air."

How do you know? Can you see the future?

"Oh for Merlin's sake. You're dumber than a troll you know that? She LIKES you. Heck one can safely assume she LOVES you. Wouldn't have stuck around this long if she didn't. Lord knows I wouldn't if I had the choice."

Alright that's enough ego-boosting thank you.

If she moves in my arms one more time, even to scratch her nose, I think I might lose my mind.

Oh well desperate times and all...

Last thing I remember before I kiss her is the radio: "That was 'Unbelievable' by EMF whose Wizard song has become so popular it has infiltrated the Muggle charts worldwide."

**HPHP**

It's no grand magnum opus. Half the people will probably tell me it's a shoddy piece of crap but I had my reasons (see above).

Ah well.

Save an author, leave a review :)


End file.
